User talk:AvianSavara
Comments about my articles (Anything I may have written here or on Wikipedia or other Wikis) Hello AvianSavara, and welcome to the RPG Wikicity! It's great to see that people find and contribute to the site! All new projects are welcome and you seem to have a pretty large campaign going in your Evergalv Setting. Two points, however. #In order to help people use the site you are encouraged to categorize your pages. #The one other thing, perhaps more important: You can't submit copyrighted material here. All content on every Wikicity is published under the GNU Free Documentation License. That means it's free for everyone to use and change as they like. It says so under every editig window on the wiki. If your content is copyrighted and you don't want other people to work on it, copy it, or use it as they see fit, please don't submit it here and remove any content that you want protected and the copyright notes that contradict the GNU Free Documentation License. I hope not to seem rude - it's still an open wiki. Best regards, KainNiemand 18:36, 1 February 2006 (UTC) * Thanks for the heads up, KainNiemand. Glad to have found the place to place my work and be properly recognised for it. You need not have any worries about copyrighted material showing up here: If my work ever makes it to the presses, this article will no longer be needed. In the meantime I hope to collect people's opinions and critique in order to create a truly engaging fantasy world. I have been working on this setting for quite some time, and it's only starting to take shape in writing. I have a lot of notes here in the comfort of my home, and more ideas floating in the back of my head. If the article is not categorized yet, it's only a question of time. I am also still new with the wiki software, so with time, I'll get into a routine of creating articles using the category system, inserting images, etc. All towards once objective: make the information easy to access. Glad to be on board. (oh, and by the way, it's Emergalv, not Evergalv, hehe) AvianSavara 05:44, 2 February 2006 (UTC) *Oops, sorry for the typo. Take your time getting used to the wiki. It can use some work on active projects, since my/our own project Kay Eriya has suffered from neglect due to lack of free time. Greetings, KainNiemand 11:12, 2 February 2006 (UTC) *Hi there, too. Welcome to our (and now yours too) site. Please be so kind and make a reference link of your chronicle on the startpage of rpg.wikicities.com http://rpg.wikicities.com ! Just do it like the other chronicles listed there (Linked name to your startpage, maybe a short introduction or description). It helps interested people that get a quick overview about the kind of chronicles presented at our wikicity. Thanks! BelniFore 12:59, 2 February 2006 (UTC) * Before I start fooling around with the wiki engine too much, is there a guide somewhere which I can use to give my article an oberhaul? I need to know how to make my article(s) categorized. AvianSavara 18:48, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ** Hi there, don't let yourself get discouraged. You're doing great! To answer your questions just click on Help in the left bar, it will bring you to our Wiki-Helpsite http://rpg.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Contents here. You will find an answer about how to make categories and lots of other stuff. In a next step you can check your categories on this page] where all categories of this wikicity are listed. BelniFore 14:40, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ** Hi, I just created a category to get you started. You can find it here: Category:Emergalv. I've also created a Template for you so you can label all your work and find and index it it easily. It's here: Template:Emergalv. So, to go about labeling your work, you can just add to the end of the page. This gives you the right Category and even gives you your label. You can find the list of uncategorized pages here. Please do remove the statement on intellectual property, however. I think it contradicts the GNU FDL. You can edit the text here. If you have any questions on the GNU FDL, feel free to ask Wikicities:User:Angela or submit your Questions to the central Wikicities Mailing List here. I hope that helps! Regards, KainNiemand 16:19, 5 February 2006 (UTC) * Wow, thanks to everyone for the help. I re-wrote part of the template. I think it's according to the rules now, but if anyone can confirm the wording for me, it would help. I realise I'm spending an unhealthy mount of time writing about Emergalv, but it's great fun, and I thank you for allowing me to use RPG Wikicities. AvianSavara 22:05, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Comments about Emergalv (Constructive Criticism about my campaign setting)